Justice & Love
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: The events during and after the Shield attacked Randy Orton on Smackdown on March 1st and Roman Reigns got KO'd by Big Show- but with a slashy twist. Seth/Roman/Dean slash M/M/M sub!bottom!Roman dom!top!Seth and Dean (Don't like slash? DON'T READ!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever WWE fanfic! I have seen stories where it's sub!bottom!Seth and dom!top!Roman and Dean but I don't see Seth as a bottom type, Roman seems to fit it more. ^^ I love Wrestling and lately the Shield has been growing on me; I love how well they work together and look after each other in the ring- they are definitely one of the best teams to ever be on WWE! I hope you enjoy reading this! ^^**

* * *

Roman Reigns hopped over the padded barricade around the ring seeing his two teammates/lovers, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, do the same at the other side of the ring.

Randy Orton, their target, was standing in the middle of the ring with Big Show's huge form laid flat out next to him and was watching them warily as they surrounded the ring. Seth went to the far side of the ring while Dean came closer to Roman so that they could rush Randy upon entering the ring. They were going to make Orton pay for the RKOs he'd landed on them on Monday; he would learn to believe in the Shield.

Just as they were about to pounce on the WWE's Apex Predator they heard the familiar theme song of the Celtic Warrior. Sheamus came running down the ramp and threw himself into the ring, he flung his shirt off as he turned to cover Orton's back and glared around the outside of the ring at Seth and then Roman. Seth caught Roman's eyes and signaled for them to trap Sheamus and Randy; Dean moved towards the side of the ring facing the ramp while Roman continued to watch the pair in the ring, making sure that neither of the made a move towards either of his lovers.

Seth got in first and went right for Orton while Dean and Roman took on Sheamus. Roman began to throw savage punches at the Irishman and he and Dean managed to power him into a corner where they continued to hammer their fists into any part of Sheamus they could reach. Roman was always aware of his lovers both in and out of the ring and the second that Sheamus was on the ground he turned to check on Seth. Orton had Seth's two-toned locks in a tight grip and was proceeding to kick the youngest member of the Shield; Roman saw red and pulled the Viper off of the younger man, delivering a head smash to knock Orton to the canvas.

He and Seth began to rain heavy kicks down onto Randy and once Roman felt that he was down for the count he turned back to helping Dean with Sheamus. Sheamus seemed to have gained a little bit of strength back and began to push Roman back. Roman was too focused on hitting Sheamus, wanting the match to be over soon so that he and his lovers could go back to the hotel, and so he didn't notice when the Big Show started to stand up from where he'd been laid out for the past few minutes.

**xXx**

Roman felt his back hit something big and solid and when he turned to see what it was a huge hand was flying towards his face.

He felt the blow connect and barely felt himself fall over the ropes and hit the floor outside the ring. His head was spinning and his world was fading between fuzzy images of the things around him and black. The next thing he knew a pair of strong, familiar hands grabbed him as gently as possible and were soon joined by a bigger but just as familiar pair of hands on his other side. Seth and Dean had gotten out of the ring to help him.

Dean's hand swiped his long hair out of his face and he and Seth began to guide Roman past the barriers so that they could escape. He heard Seth's voice close to his ear sounding concerned and angry, but couldn't make out the words through the haze that had settled in his mind. For a second he felt Seth grab his hand and squeeze before he began to push him forwards again, sliding an arm around his shoulders to help support him.

Through the haze in his brain Roman was barely aware that he had turned back towards the ring, yelling at the Big Show, and then he felt Seth's dragging become more insistent, practically clawing at his arm to get him backstage.

As though his body sensed that they were out of the sight of the crowd and the cameras Roman's legs gave way as the throbbing of his jaw intensified and the world suddenly, and violently, tilted and darkened around the edges of his vision.

"Shit! Dean call somebody to help, he took that hit really hard! What if he has a concussion?!" Seth's voice was worried and frantic.

"Seth calm down for a minute! Roman? **Roman!** Can you hear us?" Dean's usually gruff voice held a gentle, concerned tone that no one except Roman and Seth had, and ever would, hear. Roman felt a hand that he was certain was Seth's cradle his cheek (the one that hadn't been hammered by Big Show's club of a fist) and tilt his head up so that he could see his two lovers.

Seth's blonde and black hair was still loose from the fight and hung wildly in and around his face. His brown eyes were wide with worry and his eyebrows were drawn together in a way that Roman knew meant that Seth was thinking hard. He was probably trying to figure out how hard someone had to be hit in order to receive a concussion. He was also as tense as a drawstring, his shoulders hunched protectively in his position over Roman, his body giving off a feeling of anxiousness and also defensiveness, his pose daring anyone to try to take Roman from his arms.

Dean, for the most part, seemed more relaxed than Seth but Roman could see the subtle flexing of his fists, the clenching of his jaw, and the firm grip with which he now held Roman's waist spoke volumes of his anger and concern.

When Roman spoke he was rather surprised by how weak his voice was, "...I hear you, guys."

Almost identical relieved grins spread over their faces and the hands that were touching him (one of Seth's hand on his cheek the other on his arm and one of Dean's on his shoulder while the other was on his thigh) gentled and began to stroke him soothingly where they were situated.

Roman felt the pain in his head fade a little bit and allowed himself to relax under the gentle caresses. He felt himself start to get a little drowsy and leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder, intent on falling asleep right there. Warm, slightly chapped lips pressing against his own roused him from his light slumber and when he opened his eyes Roman found himself looking into Dean's blue ones.

"No falling asleep, Rome. At least not until we get you checked out by one of the trainers and make sure you don't really have a concussion."

All Roman really wanted to do was sleep, preferably in the bed in their hotel room and curled up between Seth and Dean with their arms around him, and he told them as much.

The two dominates chuckled at their grumpy submissive and proceeded to carefully help him back to his feet, each putting a muscular arm over their shoulders to support him, before they began their walk to the trainer's office. Roman grumbled the whole way about how mean his lovers were for not letting him sleep and threatened that he wouldn't have sex with them ever again because they were so mean!

The behaviour both amused and concerned the two so-called "mean" lovers. Sure it was funny hearing the usually strong and silent Roman Reigns babbling grumpily about the two people he loved but a symptom of a concussion was slurred speech***** and their lover's grumbles were slurring slightly. After sharing a look over Roman's head the two men picked up their pace which was met by more slurred grumbles from their presumably concussed lover.

**xXx**

Half an hour of annoying questions, prodding, and having a light shone in his eyes later Roman was confirmed to have a mild concussion. The trainer was actually surprised it wasn't worse, considering the strength of the Big Show, and one of the other trainers laughed that it was probably thanks to Roman's thick skull. Roman was barely able to keep his two lovers from lunging forward to attack the man, the only thing holding them back being Roman's hand holding one of each of their hands tightly. Needless to say, he was very grateful when the trainer who had looked at him started talking again. He was directing his words towards Dean so both Roman and Seth tuned him out in favor of talking to each other.

"He should be fine in a few days but I will check him out again on Monday to make sure he's okay to go out to the ring. Until then he should take it easy, by which I mean that he should be staying inside and doing activities that aren't going to put any strain on him. Tonight I want you to wake him up every 2 or 3 hours and ask him a few simple questions that he should know the answers to- like his name or his birthday."

Dean nodded as he listened to the trainer's instructions, his eyes never straying from where Seth and Roman were seated. He could tell that Seth was still smarting over the remark that other trainer had made about Roman, he was throwing glares in the man's direction every so often, but he was putting most of his attention on Roman. He smiled when Roman cuddled a bit closer to Seth and Seth wrapped an arm around the bigger man and continued to talk to him softly.

**xXx**

Seth ran his fingers through Roman's long, slightly curly hair to help him calm himself down. He was still pissed off about what that dumbass trainer had said about Roman and he and Dean would have already flattened the man if Roman hadn't grabbed their hands, a silent plea for them to let it go. If they didn't love Roman as much as they did the guy would have been just a smear on the floor by the time they were finished with him.

They sat there together on a more-than-slightly uncomfortable couch and watched Dean talk with the trainer, presumably about what to do with Roman when they got back to the hotel.

"Seth?" Roman moved further into Seth's side, trying to subtly hint that he wanted to cuddle.

"Yeah, Rome?" Seth slid his arm over Roman's shoulders to pull him closer.

"How come you guys didn't finish off Orton and Sheamus? Even if Big Show was up you still could have gotten a couple of good hits in."

Seth's eyes widened in disbelief; how could Roman think that they would continue to fight after he'd taken that hit from the Big Show? Seth could still hear the sound of the big man's fist as it connected with Roman's face and the image of the sub falling out of the ring onto the floor was burned into his brain. In that moment Seth was sure that his heart had stopped, even if it was only just for a second, and the only thought that had entered his mind was, "_Get out of the ring and make sure Roman's okay." _ The thought had obviously occurred to Dean too because he had been out of the ring right after him and had rushed to the other side of their lover to get him out of there.

There hadn't been a contest- their mission to bring justice to the WWE wasn't nearly as important as Roman himself. When faced with the choice between their lovers or anything else each of them would always choose their lovers, which proved just how strongly the three men felt about each other.

Before Seth could say anything out loud, Dean decided to make his return and said it for him, "It's really simple Rome: the second you got hit by the big brute, nothing else mattered except making sure you were alright- just like it will be if you ever get hurt again. Not that we'd ever let it happen if we can help it. You know you'd have done the same if it had been me or Seth on the other end of that fist."

Roman nodded softly, his chest filling with warmth as his lovers confirmed how deep their feelings for him went. He looked around to make sure the room was empty before he leaned up to kiss first Seth and then Dean on the lips. Both kisses lasted for a few seconds and sent warm tingles down the spines of all three men.

He let the two men help him stand- he was still a bit dizzy and unsteady on his feet- and they went to the now empty locker room to change into their street clothes before heading out to the parking lot. When they reached the car Dean and Seth put Roman in the front seat and leaned it back a little so that he could get some rest on the way back to the hotel. Once they had him in comfortably Seth jumped in the back while Dean slid into the driver's seat; Seth was a more _adventurous_ driver than his two lovers so it was for Roman's benefit that Dean drove. It was almost 12:30 so traffic wasn't all that bad and the trio made it back to their hotel in less than half an hour.

By the time they reach their hotel room the events of the night had caught up to all three of the men and they wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and not get up until past noon. Dean and Seth barely had the energy to change out of their clothes and put on the clothes they slept in- pajama pants and t-shirts- and they carefully helped the very drowsy Roman change his clothes before they fell onto the bed.

Dean put his iPhone on the bedside table after setting an alarm for two hours later before joining Seth and Roman under the covers.

Roman was curled up against Seth's chest and had fallen asleep already with a content smile on his face. Seth was drifting off and gave Dean a sleepy smile when he got into bed; he gently ran his fingers over the bruise that was appearing on Roman's cheek and frowned when Roman whimpered slightly in his sleep from the pain. That whimper rekindled the anger that both Seth and Dean still felt towards Big Show for what he'd done to their sub.

"We can't let him get away with hurting Rome. If there was any time that justice was more deserved, it's now."

Seth's eyes burned fiercely with the love and protectiveness that was directed to Roman. Dean only nodded in agreement, the same emotions reflected in his own eyes. They would have their revenge because** nobody **hurt Roman, not without getting some severe consequences in the forms of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

For the moment they decided to let their anger go in favor of giving some much needed love and care to their hurt sub. They both kissed the sleeping Samoan and then each other before throwing their arms over Roman's waist, keeping him cradled between both of their chests where he was safest.

"Night, Seth."

"Night, Dean."

"Night, Rome."

... "Night, guys."

And so they slept, getting up every few hours to check on Roman, and they didn't get up until well after noon. The next few days were full of quality time spent in their hotel room with lots of movies and just enjoying some time with just the three of them alone. When Monday night rolled around, and Roman was cleared to participate, they got their brutal revenge on the Big Show and served justice.

They hoped it sent a message to never single out one of them again because whoever did would face the full force of the Shield of Justice.

* * *

*** I looked up the symptoms of a concussion and slurred speech as well as haziness and dizziness are all symptoms of a concussion.**

**Well that's it! I hope that you enjoyed reading this, even if it is unconventional! ^^ Thanks for taking the time! **


	2. New Shield Oneshot!

New Shield oneshot! You can read it here: s/9499567/1/Justice-Love-2

I'll delete this soon, I just wanted to let you guys know cuz some people wanted me to do more Shield fics! ^^


End file.
